There are available today various types of vacuum cleaners. One type of vacuum cleaner is a canister type. Canister type vacuum cleaners typically have a relatively stationary canister which is connected to a movable wand by a flexible connecting hose. Another type of vacuum cleaner is an upright-style vacuum cleaner. Upright-style vacuum cleaners are typically integrated units having an inlet, a filter, bag, and/or canister, and a handle connected together vertically in a single, portable unit. Upright-style vacuum cleaners may provide greater versatility and convenience than canister type vacuum cleaners because the upright-style vacuum cleaner is an integrated unit that can be moved and maneuvered by a single handle.
Traditional vacuum cleaners typically utilize mechanical filters to filter dirt and debris from directed airflow before returning the filtered air into the atmosphere. Some vacuum cleaners use bags to collect the dirt and debris, while some utilize a bin collection system. Vacuum cleaners that use bags, bins, and/or other mechanical filters lose efficiency with each use because dirt and dust captured by these components can clog the ports that allow air to flow through them. As a result, mechanical filters have to be replaced regularly, and still send germs, bacteria and dust back into the atmosphere when in use. Those who suffer breathing disorders such as asthma or have allergies are especially vulnerable. Purchasing mechanical filters and vacuum bags can make any vacuum cleaner very expensive to use and operate over time. Vacuum bags create germs and bacteria, as well as smell and lose efficiency. As such, traditional vacuum cleaners may be deficient.